


Lento

by HimeShip



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeShip/pseuds/HimeShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Civil War. Final alternativo.</p><p>Bucky y Steve viven en Wakanda bajo la protección y supervisión de T'challa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lento

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Nunca más hago una de estas cosas! No puedo escribir tan poco, colapsé haciéndolo. Ican´t. Aceptaré peticiones y otros concursos, ningún problema, pero nunca más Drabble. Mínimo 1000 palabras ¿Ok? Aun así, y con mis neuronas hechas trizas, creo que salió algo digno. 
> 
> T´challa narra la historia ya que es su territorio y creí que sería más interesante así. Amo a T’challa porque se casa con Ororo y sho la amo. 
> 
> Eso. Fue hecho para el evento SlashDrabbles, petición del argumento; Hanzel Mellark.

T’challa enfocó su pena en reconstruir.

Su huésped, el Capitán, aunque podría no finge y le deja palpar su angustia, preocupado por su seguridad. Siente admiración. 

Evitó perderlo otra vez. Lo dio todo y ganó. 

Se merece su respeto.

Antes, en batalla, vio que ellos no necesitaban palabras para entenderse, fueron poco expresivos, se reprimieron, pero ya pasó. 

Están todos, incluidos los compañeros que estuvieron en prisión, y aunque Barnes se esfuerza… sociabilizar no es lo suyo. No es hablador ni expresivo, a simple vista el Soldado de Invierno es la crisálida de lo que fue el Sargento Barnes, pero T´challa ve el cambio en su comportamiento si está o no el rubio presente. 

Los estudia, son interesantes.

Barnes es el sol, Steve el satélite en órbita atraído por algo que nadie más puede ver, algo que transciende al tiempo. Bucky es consciente de ello y juega inevitablemente, consiguiendo aún más atención de Steve. 

“¿Dónde está, Bucky?” Fue su primera pregunta luego de la misión de rescate y la risa de Falcon le siguió desde atrás. Él no intentó disimular.

La nueva articulación de vibranio estará lista pronto. T’challa la ofreció, pero Bucky y Steve tienen total libertad sobre las decisiones.

Los especialistas comenzaron el rumor de que entre ellos existía algo más que incondicional compañerismo, que los habían visto demasiado afectivos y que no lograban estar separados ni siquiera para los exámenes médicos. Incluso se esparció el rumor de que Steve lo acompaña en las noches y le habla suavemente hasta que se duerme, porque las pesadillas no lo dejaban tranquilo y el rubio tiene demasiado miedo de volver a perderlo como para dejarlo sin vigilancia y volver a su habitación.

T’challa aunque sorprendido, les pidió ser discretos respecto a los comentarios y que cualquier situación debía ser tratada con la mayor delicadeza posible. Explicó que ambos pasaron por tiempos difíciles, que estuvieron décadas separados y que es normal que sientan esa necesidad. No le dio mucha importancia. Son prácticamente hermano, no hay nada malo. 

Está bien. 

“Ah~ el amor” escuchó desde un pasillo a Barton.

Va de paso al ascensor, camino a la capital, pero se frena. Curioso. 

“Lo hubieras visto. Con la noticia él… se descontroló. Era como actuar por instinto, era otro Steve.”

“El amor nos ciega, amigo. Ni siquiera el Cap es inmune a eso.”

Cuando T’challa volvió, dos semanas después, el rumor ya no era rumor, el acompañarlo a dormir paso a ser el dormir juntos y el satélite en órbita paso a dejarse quemar por el sol. No se sorprendió, no preguntó, no investigó. Sólo sonrió cuando los vio tomados de la mano, metal contra piel y una nueva atmosfera al alrededor. 

Suaves sonrisas, caricias discretas. 

Avanzan lento, todos lo dicen, pero no puede culparlos, nadie puede. Tanto tiempo separados hizo el amor aún más intenso y, él, si lo dejan… les regalará todo el tiempo que necesiten para ponerse al día. 

Les debe ese tiempo. El mundo entero se los debe.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sali de vacaciones así que me puse a escribir. 
> 
> Saludos para todas/os, ojalá les haya gustado. Sobretodo a ti Hanzel ^^-


End file.
